


You're Not Alone

by wholehearted



Series: Cody Family Fix-it Fics [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Deran's love of Adrian, Established Relationship, Happy Adrian, Love, M/M, Music, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Adrian blows off some steam and Deran is smitten.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series, _**Cody Family Fix-it Fics**_ (still mostly D&A heavy, but there’s some new stuff brewing too). 
> 
> Look, I have problems, okay. *shrug* I love OAR and they just dropped a new album. I can't stop myself...but to be honest, I haven't really tried either. Oh well. Anyhoos, this is happening. This takes place sometime before the end of _All Because of You_. 
> 
> This one is 1000% the result of listening to OAR's [Knocking at Your Door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56LKMi7QyFE) on repeat (as you can tell from the title and lyrics).  
> 😍  
> I apologize for nothing. #fluff4lyfe #youcanprymyhearteyesfrommycolddeadbody
> 
> Betaed by caitlesshea (aka Fic Enabler). 💚
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.❤️

Deran’s been waiting on customers all night, glancing off and on at Adrian as he socializes with their friends. His face is beaming, smile bright, and looking carefree. Adrian deserves to blow off some steam. They’d been through a lot over the past several months, but that shit was behind them now. 

When Deran gets a break, he sits on a stool next to Craig, back leaned against the bar, watching Adrian dance with Renn. The two had become close over the last few months, and Deran has to admit it’s nice to spend time with Craig when he’s sober, well, mostly. 

Their little boy is with Pope tonight. He really is the best babysitter. Heaven help that kid when he starts playing sports. Pope had already bought tiny soccer cleats and little shin guards. 

A new song begins to play, and Adrian looks over at Deran, giving a quick a nod. 

**_All I know, I’ve been here before_ **

**_Alone so long, thousand miles to shore_ **

Adrian grabs Renn, and holds her close. They start doing the salsa or some shit, and Deran can’t tear his eyes away. He doesn’t really know anything about dancing, but he knows he’s always mesmerized by the way Adrian moves. 

Adrian presses his hand to Renn’s lower back and swirls their hips around, the two of them moving in perfect unison. Their bodies swaying to the beat of the music. 

Adrian’s body flawless, beautiful, captivating as ever.

The muscles of his freckled arms flex as he runs one hand up Renn’s back, holds her nape, and dips her, rolling her shoulders until she’s flush against his hard chest. Their hips swish and swivel. She pushes Adrian back and smooths her hands over her torso, up her neck and through her hair. Adrian laughs, seeming to take her gestures as a dare. He mirrors the same moves back to her, but, in Deran’s opinion, Adrian definitely makes it look hotter. 

_Christ, what that man does to me._

“Bro, I’d be jealous if I didn’t know better.”

He grunts back at Craig, it’s the only response Deran can manage as he continues to stare at Adrian, taking a long swing of his beer, and trying not to bum rush his man right there in front of everyone. Deran watches as the two continue to twist and glide together. 

The way that man’s hips rock back and forth to the rhythm of the music is driving Deran crazy. 

Adrian grabs Renn’s hands and twirls her. On the second twirl he seems to use too much force. She loses her grip and comes flying toward the bar. Craig, huge but quick, grabs her and keeps her up right. She grins up at him and drags his big ass onto the dance floor, his smile betraying his amusement.

Adrian takes the opportunity to turn to Deran and mouth the lyrics of the song to him, using that fine form to punctuate the words.

**_Moving all these mountains aside_ **

Adrian’s hands together in front of him, palms out, as he mimics parting and invisible curtain.

**_These walls_ **

Nodding his head, and pointing his fingers up

**_Will fall_ **

Pointing his fingers down

**_While you sleep through the night_ **

Pretends to sleep, complete with hands tucked together, resting on his cheek and eyes closed.

Deran can’t help the laugh that rumbles out of his chest. Adrian is so silly, and sweet, and sexy as hell. 

Adrian saunters over to him, skin sheened with sweat and all Deran can think about is licking all the salty wetness off those freckles. 

Adrian ducks and shakes his shoulders.

**_Cuz I gotta go_ **

**_Not a minute more_ **

**_I need a miracle_ **

He holds Deran’s face with both hands, as he leans in close to sing the words against Deran’s lips.

**_I gotta let ya know_ **

**_That you’re not alone_ **

**_So I’m coming home_ **

They share a quick kiss, not quite chaste but not obscene either. 

Smiling and chuckling, Deran allows himself to be pulled onto the dance floor, feeling like a lumbering beast chasing after a butterfly, but he does his best to dance...for Adrian. _Always, anything for Adrian._

He can feel the heat radiating off their bodies, the way Adrian’s skin sears him as they move to the music. He can barely register anyone else in the room. 

When the hook starts, Deran sings the words to Adrian, who seems wholeheartedly delighted by the effort. 

**_On my way, on my way, on my way_ **

**_And ya know I couldn’t wait_ **

**_Another day_ **

**_To see your face_ **

Seeing Adrian’s happy face, alight with joy and ease, means everything to Deran. 

Together, they sing the next verse to one another. Heads bobbing, shoulders bouncing. Feeding off of one another’s energy. 

**_Baby, now I’m_ **

**_On my way, on my way, on my way_ **

**_Believe me when you hear me say_ **

**_I’m on my way, I’m on my way_ **

Typically this kind of playfulness is reserved for when they’re alone, Deran rarely letting anyone else see him like this, but being with Adrian has made him brave. He feels more settled in his own skin than he ever has, safe enough to let some of his guard down, and just enjoy this time with his favorite person. 

The entire bar belts out the next part, bodies hopping up and down, hands and fists pumping in the air. Deran and Adrian right along with them.

**_Yeah, who’s knocking at your door_ **

**_It’s me comin’ back for more_ **

**_When you wake up, I’m gonna be there_ **

**_When you wake up, I’m gonna be there_ **

Deran is having a great time, though the strong physiological reaction he continues to have is pretty distracting. Grabbing Adrian around the waist, drawing him in close, their bodies sticky from dancing, Deran’s mind is focused on only one thing. 

“You’re making me hard,” are the only words he can grit out.

“Finally.” Adrian laughs, smile shining brighter.

Deran squints a little at him.

“Been waiting all night for you to say something. I’m not out here dancing for anyone else.” Adrian’s laugh is somehow innocent and erotic, all at the same time. 

“Fuck me. You’re a tease.” Deran’s eyes sweep over Adrian’s face. The chiseled jaw, the proud chin, the perfect slope of his nose. The gleaming sweat all over those gorgeous freckles, and that mouth. That mouth made for sin, those lips soft and firm. Deran shivers. He locks onto Adrian’s eyes. Deep blue pools, twinkling in the low light, both playful and burning with passion. 

“Yes please, and no I’m not. I plan to follow through.” The way Adrian licks his lips, is what pushes Deran over the edge.

“Get your ass in the office, now.” Deran’s voice sounds like gravel.

“As you wish, husband.” Adrian scoots away, blowing an air kiss and smirking. 

He turns to walk toward the back room, Deran stumbling behind him. 

The moment they cross the threshold Deran pushes Adrian up against the wall and devours his mouth. _So goddamned good!_ Deran’s been addicted to Adrian’s decadent taste since they were 16 years old and there’s no end in sight for his craving. 

Deran reaches for Adrian’s legs and hitches him up, wedging himself between strong thighs. They both groan into the kiss as he holds his husband tight. Their tongues tangling and breaths mingling. Mouths hot, wet, slick. Bites and nips ratcheting up the need in both of them. 

He can feel how hard Adrian is and a sense of pride rushes through Deran. He loves knowing Adrian desires him, his intent more than evident in the way he grabs Deran’s shoulder length hair and fists the locks tightly in his hands. Deran feels a growl rumble in his chest, knowing Adrian is mad for the animalistic sounds he makes when aroused. 

All the noise outside the room fades away. The only things Deran can hear are Adrian’s passionate moans and labored breathing. He leans into the kiss, licking deep into Adrian’s wicked mouth and feeling like the luckiest man alive. 

Deran ravishes his husband, grateful for everything he never thought he could have, and feeling more content than he ever thought possible. 

_He’s my everything, my home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 😊
> 
> Find me on Tumblr (same username) and let's chat.


End file.
